The Modern Warfare
by NightNinjaGirl9
Summary: Call of Duty: Modern Warfare AU Life was steady back then. But because of one man the US and Russia once more went back to their Cold War status. Its up to Alfred and the Task Force 141 to do their duties to kill the leader of the Ultranationalists Vladimir Makarov and aid the US in bringing back peace.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

 _Year 2012_

 _Alfred_ _F_. _Jones(19)_

 _Washington_ _D.C.,_ _America_

* * *

It all started when one man who wished to return Russia to its old Soviet State killed the President of a Middle East Country.

Irail Elonoch, leader of the Ultranationalists.

*beep*

"Hey Matthew, whacha watchin' dude?" I asked, smiling at my brother who flipped through the channels of the television. "There are no new shows on... Only these reports about a guy or something" the Canadian sighed as he hugged Kumajirou. "Lemme see man!" I sat behind him as he changed it to the news channel.

This year was calm, peaceful, relaxing... The two of us worked hard after losing our parents from a few wars that sprung from the country.

They died in a terrorist attack, saving people, they became heroes.

After all that everything went back to normal. I got a job at McDonalds, Matthew was finishing college, all went well.

But...

"President Ru-Shamsad was executed by an Ultranationalist a few days ago. The men have sent a message to the US government declaring war forcing Russia to fall under the hands of the said group." The reporter said as they showed a video of the murder of the president and the message of the group afterward.

"The U.S. military is looking for recruits as they have fallen under attacks from the Ultranationalists and are grateful for any volunteers who would qualify to aid the country in defeating the said group. In other news-" static interrupted the program as a distant explosion shook our and the surrounding neighborhoods.

"A-al... They're attacking!" Matthew said, standing up and looking at me worriedly. I clenched my fists "Seriously? When everything was good they... They destroy it." I looked at Matt. What i said probably didn't help him "We should go!" He said running to the door. I nodded, reassuring myself then we ran outside.

Civilians screamed as they ran away from the terrorists. They shot down anyone who crossed their path, and we we're probably going to be next. We started running away, as fast as our legs can carry us.

But a few of them went after us, determined to shoot us dead. "Matt, lets shake them off our trails, c'mon" i said. He nodded then we turned a sharp right through an alleyway. They followed in pursuit.

We zigzagged through the roads and alleys trying to outrun them. Until we ran into a dead end.

"Oh no! Alfred!" Matthew shouted as the terrorist cornered us. "Heh, kid, we're sparing you from the war. You should thank us that we'll be giving you an early death. We should start with the younger one" one of them said as he signaled the man on the right.

He aimed the gun at my brother and pulled the trigger. Matthew fell down, his right chest bleeding from the bullet wound. I looked at him in shock. "M...m-matthew!?" I said, shaking in fright. "You're next kiddo" he said.

Adrenaline took over my body as I ran to the man with the gun and threw myself at him, punching him in the face hard enough to break his head. "You Monsters! How dare you!" I shouted, loud enough to catch the attention of a few soldiers.

They ran towards us, killing the terrorists.

"Hey kid, you okay?" One of them asked. "My brother is dying, please help him first" I sobbed. He nodded, motioning his comrades to help my brother. Once i knew my brother was safe, I let myself faint.

* * *

"You want to join the army?" The soldier asked. "Yes, to aid America and to save the innocent from the hands of the terrorists." I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me, "Look kid, its traumatizing out there. You have to kill, its a reason soldiers cant sleep properly at night. You definitely don't want to see the bloodshed and the horrors of war" he stood up, shaking his head at me.

"But I want to help! I want to save people. I want to end this war, for good" i reasoned. "Kid, don't think that once you get on the battlefield, you can make a big change. It can be your downfall." He replied as he took some papers and gave it to me. "But we do need new recruits, fill those forms out and you're in the military" he gave a weak smile.

I grinned as I took the forms."You can count on me! I'll rank up and do my very best. Thank you sir, I should visit my brother. See you soon" i said excitedly and ran off.

I knew i could make a difference.

* * *

 _"The life you knew before is gone. Today, we fight to bring it back"_

 _-Captain John Price_


	2. Chapter 1: Task Force 141

**Chapter 1**

 _August 15,2016_

 _Captain Alfred F. Jones (24)_

 _U.S. Army Base_

* * *

It's been four years since that incident. I was recruited into a squad as Matthew joined the US Air Force and became a wing commander. We both made sure we had contact with each other since he was always on the air as I was always assigned on ground missions.

Corporal Andrew Linster, he was my squad leader and the soldier who saved me and my brother from the terrorists. He was also the one who accepted me into the army, and the one who supported me all the way. One day he called me to his office.

"Corporal! You called sir!" I asked, giving him a salute. He gave me a soft smile "From reading these reports you are doing well soldier" he said, standing up and patting my back. I blushed a little "Thank you sir" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I wanted to talk to you. You see Task Force 141 is a special ops group. They where the best soldiers around the world. But they lost a number of teammates during one of their missions" He turned to me. "And they picked you to be a part of them." I couldn't believe what he said. "Me? Part of that group? Awesome!" I thought, grinning at myself.

"because of that I have to give your early promotion. I'm sorry if there would be no official program but" he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Congratulations Captain Alfred F. Jones, the new member of Task Force 141" Corp. Andrew smiled then saluted at me, giving me my new badge and patch.

"Tomorrow you will be sent to Afghanistan to start your first mission with the team. They will brief you in what to do. Good luck soldier, you're dismissed." I nodded , "Thank you sir! I'll make you proud. I promise I'll do my best" i said, then left to my barracks.

At night I wrote a letter to Matthew who was in one of his air missions in Canada. After healing from his bullet wound he joined the Air Force saying that, "If you want to help, I want to help too!". I wanted to say no but seeing the determination on his face made me agree.

'Hey Matthew, Good News, I've been promoted to Captain and moved to Task Force 141. Pretty cool right bro? How are you there? I really wish we could see each other again. I know that you took your dreams to the sky but hey, thats what you want to do. Just keep your promise to me, stay alive and fight till the end. So we can both feel the freedom and peace when the war is over. So we can both be happy.

-Your Brother, Alfred F. Jones'

I smiled sadly then sealed the letter in the envelope, mailing it through the command center.

* * *

 _August 18, 2016_

 _Afghanistan_

I arrived at the designated Hotel in Afghanistan. I looked around as the wind blew dust across the road, the place looking pretty abandoned. I was a bit nervous since the pilot went back to base and I was the only one left. I walked inside, my gun ready.

Inside was some old abandoned rooms. I noticed that some had guns or papers lying on the bed or on the floor. Maybe they used this as a base? If it is, where are they?

I heard a noise to my right. I turned, pointed my gun at a Beige haired man who flinched then looked at me. I noticed he had a soviet badge so I immediately jumped to conclusion that this place was under Russian command. And with that in mind I pulled the trigger on my gun. Somebody else pushed my gun to the right, missing the man nearly inches away. "Friendly Fire!" I hear a girl's voice shout as a few soldiers ran to us. I turned to a Black haired girl with green eyes. "So you must be Captain Jones, I didn't ask Corporal Linster for a joke" she didn't look impressed.

Wow... That hurt. I wanted to say something bad but I had to make good first impressions, although i screwed it up already. "Sorry but yeah, I'm Captain Alfred F. Jones, and who are you?" I asked, forcing a smile. She sighed "I'm Captain Dianne Elise Arthelia. The guy you tried to shoot here is Ivan Braginsky, our Russian Informant" she gestured at the Russian who waved an M9 at me. He looked intimidating, why is a Russian part the US army?

She turned to a blonde man with thick eyebrows who growled at me. Seeing him I almost bursted into a laughing fit but I decided that it was a bit rude since it's the first time I met them. "And this-""And I am Captain Arthur Kirkland" he said, cutting her off.

She shook her head then looked at me. "Well, If you're the new recruit, we have to accept you in our team. After a little incident... Well lets get to the point. Welcome to the Task Force 141, now for your briefing" she gestured me to follow as she started walking.

"Task Force 141 is assigned to deal with the Ultranationalist's leader Vladimir Makarov. Our task is to take him down, signifying the end of the war." She took an M16 from a table we passed.

"Da, after we dealt with Irail Elonoch, we thought they stopped. We should've know they had Makarov as their second-in-command. Why can't we shoot nukes at them?" Ivan added. Capt. Arthelia looked at him as we reached the balcony "We can't do that, that would make us decommissioned. Besides, we're only against the Ultranationalists, not Russia. And why would you even want to nuke your own home?" She said, making the Russian frown.

I glanced at Capt. Kirkland who was studying me. "So uh, what do we do now?" I asked him. "We wait for our cue, we were positioned here but they didn't tell us why" he answered, not liking the fact that i'm talking to him.

We heard multiple gun fires outside as a flare shot up to the sky. Capt. Arthelia frowned "Wait, something's wro-" a helicopter flew towards our building and crashed into our level. We all fell to the floor, shielding ourselves from the debris. I coughed, getting my M60 as I groggily stood up as the dust cleared.

Capt. Kirkland got hit by some metal debris, injuring himself badly. Capt. Arthelia was beside him, trying to do her best to apply first aid. I scanned the room and found Ivan leaning against a wall for support. "We've been attacked!" he growled as he slowly moved towards the two. "Jones! Help me get Capt. Kirkland up his feet, we have to evacuate the area, Ivan! Contact Wingman to get a helicopter to us" she said as she picked up the unconscious Brit as she looked at me. I ran to her, taking Capt. Arthur, supporting him down the stairs and into the courtyard.

We placed him behind a wall as Ivan followed, contacting someone through his headset. "Enemies coming in from the south entrance!" Someone reported. "Clear them out immediately" she hid behind a pillar, reloading her gun.

The first few enemies ran in, but didn't see us hiding. They looked around. "On my signal, Drop 'em!" She shouted as she shot one of them down. Soon the courtyard became a full on battle between the task force and the enemies.

"Take them all out before we move on the street" She told me as we continued shooting. I heard Ivan shoot his way towards us. "Wingman said He sent a Helicopter to a construction site a few meters away. The problem is there are too many terrorists trying to get to us. We need to clear the streets and go to the meeting point." He said.

I shot a few in the head as we pushed through, "Maybe Makarov knows that we're here. Maybe this is his troops?" i suggested, gathering the information i learmed from my briefing. Capt. Arthelia looked at me "I think so, these guys have the group's patch on their shoulders. Maybe Makarov is behind this attack".

Ivan nodded as gave an adrenaline shot to Capt. Kirkland "Here, this will help you get back to your feet" he said as he swiftly shot an enemy who crept behind them. Arthur coughed as he sat up, "Thanks Ivan... I'm ready to go" he walked beside us, starting to shoot at the enemies.

"Dont push yourself Kirkland, you're not fully healed yet" Capt. Arthelia said.

We moved on to the road where civilians ran away from the terrorists. I made sure they were all safely away from the battle, I dont want the innocent dying in a fight they're not in.

"Well, Wingman said turn to the right on that road to the construction area. But the direct place is blocked by the terrorist. We have to go through one of the houses." Ivan said as we continued fighting our way.

"Jones, get inside the buildings and shoot the ones on the roof. Braginsky stay with me on the grounds, Kirkland, join Alfred on the balconies, lets move" Capt. Arthelia said. We all nodded then split up.

We moved slowly since Arthur was still injured, but we soon got up to one of the balconies and started taking out the ones on the roof. I saw Dianne and Ivan clear the streets, to be honest, they we're great at it.

Arthur took out his sniper then started killing some enemies on the balcony. His precision and accuracy was perfect so he was able to do head shots.

"You're good at this" i noted making him look away. "I was part of the British Army, I was moved here during the Task Force Recruitment." He answered as Ivan waved a flare.

"There's our cue, lets go down" he said, standing up. I nodded, then we went back to the rendezvous.

"We cleared this street, but more will be coming our way. Lets hurry up" Capt. Arthelia started walking through the alley. I looked at Ivan, "Hey what's up buddy?" I asked. He looked at me "Become one with me da?" He asked. I tilted my head as Arthur snorted. "Uh... Maybe later" we said as Capt. Arthelia kicked a house door down.

We went inside. Ivan flinched, "Wingman said there are multiple helicopters coming our way. There's an RPG in this house, it'll help us take down the birds." He said. Arthur opened one of the boxes "here!" He took the rpg and gave it to Dianne."Jones uhhh... You man the RPG" Dianne said hesitantly. I grinned, "Yes!" I took the RPG and admired it.

"Why can't i do it,da?" Ivan asked. "You have Rampage tendencies, we dont want IT to happen again do we?" Athur reminded him. He sighed, looking at the floor. "Okay, we're wasting time, lets go already" Dianne said. We all nodded, then ran to the street on the other side.

As Ivan said, an enemy chopper flew above us. Before it shot us, I fired my RPG at it, taking it down. Hearing the satisfying crash, we ran to the construction site.

Two more Helicopters appeared in the sky. I shot them down as the enemies hidden in the Construction site was dealt be the others. One the place was clear, Ivan called someone from his headset.

Another helicopter arrived. "That's our ride, come on" Capt. Arthelia said. When we all got inside, an RPG shot past us. "Shit, they're trying to take us down" She growled.

Another RPG flew past, it almost hit the rudder but the pilot did a maneuver, unluckily, since i was at the side, not holding on properly, i fell over. "Alfred!" I heard Arthur shout.

I hit the cliff side and started sliding down. I controlled my slide, trying to land myself into the rushing river to break my fall. I did it successfully and fell into the river. I swam up with all my strength to get some air but the river current threw me side to side, not letting me get to dry ground. So i fought the current, grabbing a rock and pulling myself out of the river.

The chopper flew past, I was able to hear Dianne say "He's alive, let's get him back to base"

* * *

 _"The life you knew before is gone. Today, we fight to bring it back"_

 _-Captain John Price_


End file.
